


Collection of Olicity Prompts

by hcourageous



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, olicity - Freeform, olicity drabble, olicity prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcourageous/pseuds/hcourageous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my tumblr Olicity prompts in one place, for your convenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wore the wrong shirt today

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[blueberrymayrose](http://tmblr.co/m-5AHKbLYIZGBIMzJcKCx8g) asked: Olicity fic prompt. A distracted Felicity leaves the house with a dark bra under a light top, Oliver has trouble keeping his eyes on her face. She has no clue why he seems uncomfortable.**

_This is unedited, sorry. I am still accepting prompts._

\- -

I Wore the Wrong Shirt Today

\- -

It’s not my fault, it’s not. It’s not like I meant to do it, but after a week of meetings, QC events, late nights and Arrow business—and well it was  _supposed_  to be my day off! This is  _not my fault_.

This has been the most humiliating day of my life.

It started off with a phone call, a call from the one person I  _really_  wanted to talk to and the one person I also  _really didn’t._  Oliver-I-can’t-articulate-my-feelings-in-anyway-that-makes-sense-to-other-humans-Queen. I mean, can you imagine: you’re in bed, asleep, dreaming about warm lips and strong calloused hands and you pick up the phone to hear the voice you wish you could stop dreaming about, and you say, in a sleepy, half-awake voice:

"I was just dreaming about you."

I shot up in bed, horrified, humiliated and very aware of the audible pause on the other end of the phone. 

"I mean— _I didn’t just say that, I meant—_ I’m going to stop, rewind and ask you why you are calling me on my day off, and it had better be good.”

There was another small pause, “ _I didn’t mean to wake you, but there’s a problem with your computers—_ ”

My feet were on the floor instantly. “What. Do. You. Mean?”

“ _Well—_ ”

"There can’t be a problem, there should be no problems. I made it Oliver proof, Roy proof, and I even made it Diggle and Laurel proof, though both of  _them_  know not to touch my system.”

“ _Well it’s—_ ”

"One a scale from that time that Roy wanted to check his Facebook, to the accidental arrow into the scaffolding which collapsed onto my babies?"

There was a pause, “ _I don’t know that we have a category for this one._ ”

And then clothes were getting flung on and keys and purses were snatched and I was out the door without coffee, looking in the mirror, or, apparently, a drop of sense.

I was desperately searching through my purse for a hair tie and rambling under my breath about stupid boys who should touch my things, when I bumped into Oliver at the base of the stairs. Trying not to think about his hands and what they were doing in my dreams last night, I looked up at him.

"What happened?"

But Oliver didn’t answer, he was just staring at me, mouth slightly open and not looking at my face.

"Oliver! I know I’m a mess, but it’s my day off,  _which we agreed were to be treated as sacred_ , and I need to know what happened!”

Oliver cleared his throat and then gestured, rather helplessly over to my desk. I looked passed him and whimpered, all the screens were glaring the blue screen of death. The blue screen of death. I had nightmares about this, horrible, waking in the middle of the night screaming nightmares.

“ _Oh no…_ " I moaned, quickly striding over to my desk, leaning over to inspect my system. My fingers began to fly over the keyboard, attempting to find the cause of the sudden and total malfunction. "What happened? Who touched this? I left  _specific instructions_  that no one was to touch my system while I’m not here—Oliver  _come over here and tell me what happened!_ " I said, looking up and noticing that he was still over by the stairs, looking extremely uncomfortable. I assumed because he was the culprit in the Blue Screen of Death Disaster.

I was very wrong. Well, I wasn’t wrong but I was wrong about why he was uncomfortable.

He took three steps forward, and raised his hands, I noticed he was looking deliberately at anything but directly at me, “It wasn’t me, I mean it wasn’t my fault, we were running one of the ‘Arrow-safe’ applications you said were okay to use in an emergency, coffee may have gotten spilled, and maybe buttons were pressed while someone was mopping up the coffee and—”

"Stop talking." I said with a roll of my eyes, not for one second overlooking his pathetic use of "we, may, maybe, and someone" instead of admitting he wrecked my things.  "And since you are so determined to keep out of arm’s reach, which might be wise, can you please bring my the box labeled  _Felcity’s Do Not Touch_  on the back shelf?”

He quickly did as he was told, as continued to asses the damage. When Oliver returned he set the box on the desk and backed away. I ignored that, and said, “Bring me aspirin.”

It was two hours, two whole hours of replacing coffee soaked parts, before I couldn’t take it anymore. “Oliver will you  _please_  stop standing over there like an overgrown puppy like I’m going to hit you with a newspaper, I’m not mad anymore, well, alright I’m a little made still, what were you  _thinking_ having liquids around my—that’s not the point, you’re freaking me out.”

"I, uh, I shouldn’t…" He said in a mumble.

"Don’t be ridiculous. Just sit down, I could use the company." I couldn’t help but notice how stiff he looked as he came over and his fists were clenched. "And relax, for God’s sake, I promise I won’t kill you."

A sure sign I still had feelings for the robotic masked moron, if anybody else had done this I’d’ve made their lives a cyber hell.

But suddenly I realized that he kept looking at me, then looking away. I couldn’t understand what the deal was, there had been tension recently, sure. But he was being so weird, finally I looked at him the same time he was looking at me, and he wasn’t looking at my face. And finally, for the first time that morning, I looked down at my chest. Of course, I was assuming there’d be a stain. Nope.

I was wearing a very white, very see-through white button up blouse, and a very black, lacy bra. A bra I normally only wore with one dress, a dress I had wore the night before for an event at QC. I must have grabbed it off the floor and flung it on without realizing it. And the worst part it, I hadn’t even buttoned it up all the way, not completely gaping open, but definitely not as modestly as I would have liked. Especially around Oliver.

Suddenly everything had become appallingly clear. I was absolutely mortified. And Oliver kept looking at my chest.

"Oliver." I said, eyes closed, through clenched teeth, "It’s see-through isn’t it? It’s so noticeable, isn’t it?"

"What’s noticeable?" I opened my eyes to see Oliver smiling, amused at me. He so rarely cracked a smile anymore, or ever. It was nice to see it again, even in these circumstances.

"I don’t suppose you could have  _told me_.”

"I was attempting to be polite."

"Do you have an extra shirt lying around?" I asked.

He smiled again.

Later that afternoon when everything was closed to fixed, Diggle came in, and if he noticed I was wearing one of Oliver’s very large t-shirts, he didn’t mention it.


	2. Fool Me Once

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[loball22](http://tmblr.co/mlCKinW_ugkJYBL04uGb8gw) asked: Five times they fooled everyone and the one time they didn’t**

_I took a little bit of a liberty with this one, and parts of it are an angst fest. I was in a mood. I hope you like it! This is also really long, so there is a Read More. This is unedited, sorry. I’m no longer accepting prompts._

_\- -_

Fool Me Once

 

\- -

We’re fooling ourselves, we really are. And I can barely stand it. I had to get ready in the Foundry because of an emergency, and didn’t have time to go home. I walked out in my dress, hair and make up done, and looked out to see him coming back from the patrol, dirty and bleeding.

"Oliver! What happened, are you okay?" I asked, running to his side. "You were fine when we shut off comms—you said you were fine, why are you all muddy?"

"Felicity…" Oliver ghosted his hand over my shoulder, without actually touching me. He never touched me anymore, not if he could help it. "I’m okay."

"But you’re bleeding…" I reached up to brush the cut on his forehead, but he pulled back from me. I was hurt, and angry. "Let me help—"

"You’re going to be late Felicity." Oliver reminded me, his voice soft.

I looked down at myself, all dressed up and ready to go, “Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow Oliver.”

 _Fine._  We’re fine.

\- -

"Would you stop!" I begged, tears in my eyes, "For once, would you just  _say what you’re actually feeling_?”

"I can’t!" Oliver said, frantic and desperate, "I can’t, because if I say those things out loud I can’t take them back, and they’ll hurt… they’ll hurt you."

I hugged myself, whether to comfort myself or to keep my hands from reaching toward him. “You’re fooling yourself Oliver, because I  _am_  hurt, you can’t hurt me more by just telling me the truth.”

I didn’t know how we kept ending up alone in the Foundry, but somewhere between Roy always going out to burn off steam on patrols and Diggle going home to Lyla and the baby, somehow Oliver and I ended up alone together a lot. And it was killing me.

"Please Oliver,  _please_.” I whispered. But nothing. “Okay Oliver, I fully understand now. I won’t bring it up again. Lie to yourself as long as you want, but… you can’t lie to me.”

I left the Foundry, brushing passed a confused Roy on the stairs and stopping at the top to breathe, because air seemed to be going out but not going in.

"Felicity just ran out of here, is everything alright?" I heard Roy’s muffled from below.

"Yeah, how was patrol?"

And still, everyone was fooled, everyone pretended, the only one who couldn’t was me.

\- -

It was midnight, my townhouse was dark, and I was sitting out on my deck, waiting. I don’t know why I was waiting, but today had been different. Oliver had been different. But I didn’t time to think, to myself, about this mysterious one-eighty difference. I don’t know if anyone else but me had noticed, well, Diggle did I think. But he notices everything—

"Felicity?"

I nearly jumped from my skin, looking wildly around for the direction of the voice, then looked down. Oliver was down on the street, looking up at me, wearing jeans and a sweater.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" I called quietly.

"Well, I came to see you." He said with a smile, "Can I come up?"

"I—sure, I’ll go down and let you in—," but Oliver was already scaling my house and climbing onto the balcony, "—show off."

He let out the sort of surprised breath of laughter he sometimes did when I caught him off guard.

"What are you doing here, really, I mean it isn’t like I’m not happy to see you but, it’s midnight and you climbing up onto my balcony could be wildly misconstrued as a romantic gesture, not that I would ever assume it’s a romantic gesture I’m just staying that it could be  _seen_  that way, so I’m going to stop babbling, and you can tell my why you are here.”

He was tilting his head at me, like he always did when I rambled, he paused for a moment before answering, “Would you believe me if I told you I spilled a latte on my laptop?”

"Are there bullet holes?" I asked, amused. Oliver pulled the other rickety wooden chair closer to mine and sat down. I briefly wondered if it would hold him, gargantuan Oliver on the little chair was almost laughable.

"I love you." He said, taking my hands in his, overlooking the stunned expression on my face, "And—and I know my hands are too rough and my scars are too deep, and I’ve been an ass. But I love you, and I want you to be with you, and this time I’m not going anywhere. I know I’m too late, because you’re too good and too vibrant—"

"Oh shut up!" I snapped, "Beautiful speech aside, don’t say that I’m  _too_ anything for you, because I don’t want to hear it. And yeah, Oliver, you’re too late for big romantic gestures, you’re too late to tell me that you love me, after everything you just come here—and—and  _w_ _hy do you have to be so gorgeous, stop looking at me like that!”_

I was breathing like a winded rhino, and his eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly and I did something I’m not proud of. I kissed him. Okay, I’m a little bit proud. A lot proud, very proud. I grabbed his face and pressed into him hard, moaning against his lips when his hands found my waist, gripping me tight. And God, Oliver could do amazing things with his tongue. I broke away and lavished kisses down his neck, focusing my attention on that one beautiful spot I could never take my eyes off of whenever he was shirtless.

I heard his breath constrict, one of his hands trailing slowly up my back and into my hair, moving his mouth back over mine. Things were growing more and more heated, when Oliver pulled away slightly.

"Wait—I’m c-confused—thrilled—but confused—," he mumbled, his forehead pressed against mine.

"I’m just confused as to why we’re still outside, when my bedroom’s right inside." I whispered.

"Felicity…"

"I’m all in if you are."

He smiled, and led the way in the into the house. The next morning, I didn’t hear the alarm go off, not for awhile, when a deep grunt and a shift in the bed when the glaring noise switched off.

"Mmmm…" I mumbled, snuggling into Oliver’s warm chest, "What time is it?"

"Clock says nine." His voice rumbled through the close contact, it was deep and soothing.

"Oh okay…" I laid there for a minute before bolting upright, "WHAT?"

"What—what?" Oliver said, suddenly concerned and alert, "What is it?"

"It’s nine in the morning! I’m late to work—where’s my phone—where’s my shirt?"

"Felicity calm down, look here’s your phone," he said picking it up from the bedside table and handing it to me, looking good enough to eat, I still couldn’t get over him being in my bed, "Oh, you’ve got a few voice mails."

I groaned, six messages and ten texts from Ray in the last two hours. Today I was supposed to be there early to help prep for a meeting. “If I get fired, you owe me a new job with a six-figure salary.”

"Well, if you’re fired, you might as well come back to bed." Oliver said, grabbing my hand and pulled me back to him and into a slow, sensuous kiss.

"You—are— _mmph—_ not—playing fair…” I said through kisses. “Mmm—no! Oliver, I have to go to work!”

"Call in sick, tell Palmer you’re bedridden. Which won’t be a lie, if I have my way."

I looked at him, taking in his peaceful, sleepy face, remembering the long night before, and sighed in defeat. I called Ray and faked my best, I-puked-all-night-voice, and got out of work. When I turned back to Oliver he was texting someone on his phone, then he tossed it aside.

"Looks like we have everyone fooled." He said, kissing me. "I sent out a  _do not disturb_  text.”

"Mmm, yes, good." I replied, enthusiastically sliding back into his arms for the rest of the day.

\- -

It was the Welcome Back Oliver Queen CEO party at QC, and it was amazing, I watched as employee after board member after financial backer came to congratulate him on his return to the company. We weren’t publicly dating, we hadn’t even told the rest of team Arrow yet, it had just been three, outrageously complicated, physical and satisfying weeks. I watched him and Ray work together to put the company back in Oliver’s hands with Ray heading back to Coast City, to be a(mostly) silently partner.

But Oliver had a look in his eyes I was coming to recognize as one that would immediately send heat coursing through me, and he kept looking over at me, his gaze trailing the length of my body. I glared back at him with a clear,  _now is not the time_. But Oliver had apparently already decided that now was in fact the  _perfect_  time.

"Miss Smoak, you remember Mr. Commers." He said as I walked up, "Oh, your champagne is empty, allow me to refresh it for you!"

"Good evening, Mr. Commers, are you having a good time?" I greeted the board member as Oliver disappeared to acquire more champagne. We exchanged pleasantries until I left Mr. Commers, with a comment about wondering if Oliver had gotten distracted on the way. But Oliver was standing in the doorway that led to the offices outside, fixing me with that stare and holding a bottle of champagne in one hand. He caught my eye and slid out into the hallway. God he was so irresistibly sexy sometimes.

I thought seriously about not going after him, it would serve him right, but the idea of Oliver pressing me up against a wall was far too tempting, so carefully making sure no one was watching me, I snuck out as well. I wandered down the hall when an arm snaked it’s way around my waist, pulling me into an empty office.

"You look so beautiful." Oliver whispered in my ear.

"We should be out there," I said, but with no conviction as I leaned back into him, "You should be talking to people,—"

"Mmmm," he made me pause by pressing kisses into my neck.

"—getting congratulated, celebrating…"

"I  _have_ , I’ve talked to the same people four times over already.” He said spinning me around to face him, “and now I want to celebrate with the only person in that room I really want to see tonight.”

I took the bottle from him and toasted, “To the return of the rightful CEO.” After I drank I passed it back to him and he did the same, then he kissed me, one hand drawing circles on the uncovered skin of my open-back dress.

"They’ll miss us, Oliver…" I murmured as he trailed kisses down my jaw, "They’ll notice your absence— _ah…_ " I shuddered when I felt his tongue on my neck. "You’re the guest of honor."

He groaned against my hair, “Just five minutes to ourselves, just five minutes alone and then we can go back.”

"Deal."

Five minutes became ten, and we went back with the excuse that business never stops and there were a few papers he had forgotten to sign, and Oliver had people laughing with jokes about celebrating a bit too early about him coming back since the paperwork had yet to go through.

His charm and smile fooled them all, and later that night we celebrated alone in my townhouse, all through the night.

\- -

It was just before Christmas, and a rare snowfall had dusted the streets, and Thea’s return had brought Verdant back to life. I was fairly certain that it was even more successful than before. After a long night taking down bad guys, Team Arrow stumbled upstairs into a loud and roaring party. Waitresses dressed as sexy elves and Santa Clauses made the rounds with drinks and food, twinkle lights glittered all around, tinsel was hung from everywhere and in one corner there was a massive Christmas tree.

"Oh wow." I said, "I know I’m Jewish, but that Christmas tree looks amazing!"

I saw Oliver grinning at me and I raised my eyebrows at him, we had a strict, no-smiling-giggling-PDA-or-anything-that-might-let-people-know-we’re-having-sex policy when we’re around anyone, but especially the team.

"Did you forget about the party, Ollie?" Thea said, looking at all of us, the boys slightly bruised, me in my work clothes and none of us looking particularly like we were in the party mood.

Oliver smiled, leaned in to kiss his sister’s cheek, “I’m sorry Thea, how about I get us some drinks.”

Thea rolled her eyes, “I have a VIP table set aside for us.” She called after him.

Roy awkwardly shuffled his feet. Though Thea knew about the business that went on downstairs, she was still barely speaking to him. “I, uh, I guess I’m taking off. See ya, blondie. Say hi to Lyla for me, Dig.”

"Don’t go Roy!" I said, looking imploringly at Thea, "It’s my first Christmas with all of you and it’s snowing out, stay!"

"You should… you should stay." Thea said, giving him a tentative smile. We all walked over to the VIP table, where Laurel was already sitting, who greeted all of us warmly, and everyone began talking about their holiday plans.

"I bring drinks!" Oliver said, coming up to the table with a tray of alcohol. I did my best not to smile too warmly or look at him too closely around everyone. But when he walked to me to hand me my drink, there was a sudden, " _Ooooh…_ " from Thea and Laurel.

"What?" Both Oliver and I said at the same time.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, they hung mistletoe all around the club." Thea said with a smirking, looking directly above our heads.

"I’m Jewish!" I squeaked, as though that would save us. It didn’t.

"It’s tradition!" Laurel said, eyes on Oliver, "Go on, just for fun!"

I had wondered if of everyone, Laurel and Diggle might suspect about us, and by the way Laurel was looking at us now, it seemed that maybe the mistletoe wasn’t an accident.

"It’s  _cliche._ " Oliver said, taking a step back, "I’m not going to make Felicity uncomfortable—,"

"Oh it’s just a little kiss, how uncomfortable could she be, right Felicity?" Laurel said, maybe a little too casually. I had a feeling the more we refused to do it, the more she would be convinced we were together, so I shrugged my shoulders.

"She’s right, it’s harmless." I stood, put a hand on his shoulder and pressed my lips on his, then moved away with a laugh. "I’m not that bad a kisser, Oliver you don’t have to look like you ate some bad Chinese!"

And the night went on with no further incident, and I sighed a silent breath of relief, we’d fooled her.

\- -

Ow. Ow. Ow. Everything hurt, seriously, I mean everything. It even hurt to put my hair up. But getting into a car accident I suppose, would make everything hurt. I just wanted to get down into the Foundry, grab my tablet and go home for a bath. I trudged down the stairs, miserable, and focused on the ache in my neck.

"Felicity!" I looked up, to see Diggle, Roy, Laurel, and—Oliver crossed the room it two long strides and enveloped me in his arms, a desperate, hard embrace.

"Ow—Oliver, what—," I said, gripping at his leather suit.

"I got a call from Captain Lance," He whispered in an anguished voice, his hands grabbing my face and inspecting me more gently, "He said you were in an accident, that you were hurt—"

"Oliver was about to lay siege on drivers everywhere." Diggle chimed, in sounding amused.

"I’m not hurt." I murmured to him, "I’m okay, I promise, I’m fine."

He kissed me, a long, lingering gentle kiss, full of emotion.

"Well, it’s about time." I heard Roy say loudly.

"Why aren’t you at the hospital?" Oliver asked, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"It wasn’t that bad of an accident," I said, "The paramedics checked me out, and I’m fine. Sore, but fine… I hitched a ride from one of the patrolmen on the scene… Oliver?"

"Are you sure?"

"Oliver, there are other people in the room." I whispered.

He looked over at the three smirking figures behind us, then set his jaw in that stubborn way that made him look so cute. He said not a word to any of them, grabbed both of our things then came back to me.

"Let’s go home." He said, throwing an arm around me.

"You owe me twenty bucks," we heard Diggle say behind us.


	3. Touch Me/Hold Me

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[loball22](http://tmblr.co/mlCKinW_ugkJYBL04uGb8gw) asked: ** **Could anyone write a Fic for Felicity and Oliver based on the included Pictures. It can be a Fic for each Photo or one including both. It can be Multichapter or a Oneshot, whatever you choose.**

**Bonus points for including the Team,Thea and/or Detective Lance  as well!**

_This is unedited, sorry. I am currently not accepting anymore prompts, once I clear the prompts I have I’ll open it back up._

_\- -_

Touch Me

\- -

It was pouring out, the kind of torrential rainstorm that ought to make criminals everywhere take a night off, but there’s always that one brave arms dealer that wants to take advantage of the bad weather. My leather suit was soaked and squeaking as I stomped into the Foundry, agitated and wanting nothing more than to change my clothes and crash onto my cot. Even taking down street scum couldn’t lighten my mood.

It was late, I didn’t know how late, but well passed any decent hour. Was it three or four in the morning? My boots squelched wetly with each step and water puddled on the floor behind me in a trail as I came inside. I went straight to the other side of the room to dry off and change, that’s why I didn’t see her until I came back to put my gear away.

She’d fallen asleep at her desk. I had told her to go home hours ago, she had been working on some new tech-program-something-or-other, something to help track down bad guys when she wasn’t around. I hated that we had to prep for times when she wouldn’t be here.

I walked over to her, wondering if I should wake her up or not. But I couldn’t, she looked—God, she looked so beautiful but in her own, ridiculous Felicity sort of way. She was slumped over her desk with her head resting on her arms, her mouth open slightly and her glasses askew, like she had only meant to shut her eyes for a moment.

I knew how hard she was working, both for the team and with her new job. I didn’t want to admit it, but I was so proud. And the only reason I didn’t want to admit it is that I was terrified it would pull her away from me for good. Selfish. Stupid. Painful. But it still scared the hell out of me.

Struck by a whim, I carefully pulled her glass off and slid my arms underneath her and slowly lifted her up. She didn’t wake, just turned over into my chest. I carried her over to my cot and laid her down, covering her with the blanket. Tentatively, because I couldn’t help myself, I reached out and brushed her check, softly stroking her blonde hair, wondering, in that moment, if there was still a chance at happiness with her.

\- -

Hold Me

\- -

There have always bad days, days that start when the nightmares are so terrible I wake up in a cold sweat, unable to go back to sleep, haunted by the images I can’t get out of my head. They usually get worse from there.

Tonight was one of those nights. Visions of Lian Yu woke me, gasping for breath. I felt disoriented at first,  _where was I?_ I was in bed, not mine, but I wasn’t alone, I looked down next to me— _Felicity_. I felt relief flood through me, along with calming memories of the night before, of her body against mine, the smell of her shampoo, and the way she says my name.

Quietly, I set my feet on the floor, my mind set on getting water from the kitchen. Careful not to wake her, I left the room trying to rid myself of the images that had woken me up.  _Blood—water rising—my father—_ I grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it from the tap,  _pain—torture—cold—so cold—_ , _  
_

"Oliver?" The sound of Felicity’s voice, scratchy and quiet from sleep, pulled me from my thoughts. I turned around to look at her, marveling in how beautiful she looked, wild blonde curls, clean face, wearing the button-up shirt we had discarded onto the floor the night before. "Is everything alright?"

I smiled at her, feeling the easy peace that she exuded, “Couldn’t sleep.”

She shuffled over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, “Bad dreams?” She said in a whisper.

I nodded, setting my glass down on the counter so I could hold her waist in both hands. She leaned in and kissed me softly, possibly trying to convey the comfort she couldn’t say with words. I smiled, lifting her up and making her laugh as I held her just above me.

"Let’s go back to bed." I said.

And we did, but neither of us went back to sleep.


	4. I'm gonna start a fire

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[troaloa](http://tmblr.co/msWpxeiIb33ZMTc1vY3jznw) asked: AU: Fire alarm goes off in the middle of the night. Felicity and Oliver meet outside as neighbours in their pyjamas.**

_This is unedited, sorry. I really enjoyed this one, I don’t usually do AU. I’m not currently accepting any more prompts, as soon as I empty my inbox I’ll be accepting again._

\- -

I’m Gonna Start a Fire

\- -

I awoke to the noise, the loud, crazy, obnoxious noise. It tore through my dreams and had me groaning,  _no, no, no, no_ … into my pillow. Grumpy and ready to kill, I rose and craned my head around my room to locate the source of the horrible sound. Whoever or whatever was making that egregious noise was going to die. Slowly and methodically.

With murder on my mind, I got out of bed, stomped through my room and through my apartment slamming doors as I went. As I got to the front door, I realized what the sound was. The fire alarm.

"My  _babies_.” I whispered, scandalized. I raced back into my room, grabbed my laptop, phone, and tablet and ran out of the apartment. What I found in the hallway was something I did not expect. The largest and most muscular human being I’d ever seen was standing, hands on hips, facing the blaring fire alarm on the ceiling. He was wearing only a pair of long flannel pajama bottoms riding deliciously low on his hips.

"Holy motherboards." I gasped.

He looked over his shoulder at me, and it suddenly hit me what I must look like. Messily thrown-up hair, blue camisole, pajama shorts and arms full of tech.

"There’s no fire." He said loudly, to be heard over the fire alarm. Oh my god, his voice was so deep, so gravely, so pull-me-into-your-arms-and-lets-make-out.

"O-oh." I said, awkwardly readjusting the things in my hands. "Why is the fire alarm going off?"

"I’ve been trying to figure that out," He raised an eyebrow at me, "What’s with the stuff?"

I looked down at myself, “These are the only things in my apartment that aren’t replaceable!”

He turned all the way around, “A bunch of computer stuff?”

"It’s not just  _a bunch of computer stuff_ ,” I said, indignant, “This is my life’s work on here, important photos, memories! All safe and sound. Clothes and furniture can be replaced!”

"Don’t you back everything up?"

"Of course I do, but these are expensive pieces of equipment, I don’t have the money lying around to replace—I’m sorry I can’t keep shouting over the alarm I can’t hear myself think!"

"Do you know how to turn it off?"

I walked passed him and looked up. “I can’t see it, it’s too high!”

"You want me to lift you?" He asked.

I nodded setting my things just inside my door, and turned to him expecting him to give me a leg up, but instead he grabbed me by the waist and raised me in the air like the beginning of Lion King. I was grateful that the alarm covered my sudden  _yelp_ , and, trying to ignore how warm and big his hands were, inspected the alarm. I took of the case and fixed the dislodged wires—the sound immediately ceased.

"You’re a miracle worker!" My neighbor said, slowly setting me down on the floor, his hands lingering at my hips. "I don’t think I introduced myself, I’m Oliver Queen."

"Felicity… Smoak." I said, noticing with a flush how very shirtless he still was. He backed away from me, perhaps realizing that he had been so close to me.

"Well…" He said, "Goodnight, Felicity. I guess I’ll see you around?"

"Yeah," I nodded and we both went back into our separate apartments.

I let out a breath, leaning up against my door. God he was so beautiful, probably the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I wonder, if say, the alarm were to go off, if I would see him again.

I had never been so tempted to set something on fire.


	5. Midnight Calls

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[b1tchwithwifi](http://tmblr.co/m6KHa0Nu-aHGmE1aLnaJUcw) asked: Oliver calling Felicity late at night( curled up in bed) asking how her 1st day @ QC was, saying how she is in THIER office & a coffee ref.**

_This is unedited, sorry. It’s also rather short. I have some business this week, but after that’s over I’ll open up the prompts again._

\- -

Midnight Calls

\- -

I was asleep. Sleep is precious to me, and I really hate when it’s interrupted. But when Oliver calls, I always pick up. I tell myself it’s because we are doing important work, that I always answer because if I don’t someone might get hurt or worse, but I’m not always sure that’s the case.

"Oliver? What is it, are you okay?" I set up in bed, blinking rapidly as I tried to pull myself out of the deep sleep I had been in.

“ _Everything’s fine Felicity,_ " Oliver said, his deep voice reassuring me, and I dropped back down and put a hand over my racing heart. " _I just wanted to know how your first day back at work went_.”

I hesitated, rather puzzled. I really did not think he would be okay with the work I was doing for Ray Palmer, considering it took place at the company that used to belong to him.

"Um, well… It was good. I have my own executive assistant and everything."

“ _Of course you do,_ " He replied, his tone unreadable, " _we both know you’re worth ten CEOs._ ”

I didn’t know what to say to that, “He gave me our old office.”

“ _You’ll put it to much better use than I ever did._ " He said, and then with a slightly amused tone of voice, went on with, " _Did that coffee maker ever get fixed?_ ”

I smiled, thinking about that first day as Oliver’s EA, about promising him I would never bring him coffee. And the one time I did. “Yeah, it did.”

“ _Good._ " He said, returning to that unreadable tone.

There was an audible pause before I finally said, “Are you sure you’re okay Oliver?”

He didn’t answer that, he just asked, “ _You’re happy there?_ ”

"I—yes. I am."

“ _Good. Goodnight Felicity.”_

"Goodnight Oliver." I didn’t know what prompted the phone call, but I went back to bed feeling a strange mixture of sadness and pride. There had been one thing missing from what should have been a perfect day—he hadn’t been there. And it killed me, but I missed him. I missed how terrible he was at the job, and how not terrible he was at it too, when he put his mind to it. I missed Diggle making fun of him, and the madness that came with being a part of that double life. It sounded as though, maybe, he missed me too, and just maybe, he’d be willing to fight again.

And with those thoughts, I rolled over and went back to sleep.


	6. Burned Popcorn and Wine

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**Anonymous said: PROMPT: Oliver going to felicity’s house and seeing if she is ok or needs to talk (takes place after 3x05)**

_This is unedited, sorry. I still have one slot left for a prompt! This was fun anon, thanks!_

\- -

Burned Popcorn and Wine

\- -

My mom’s flight was about to board, she had sent me a text, wonder of wonders she actually pressed SEND, saying that she was turning her phone off and she’d message me again when she was in Vegas. It had been great spending time with her, but the moment she’d left, I fell apart.

I couldn’t stop crying, and I didn’t know why. I’d been fine the whole time, with Oliver, with the team, with my mom, and now that I was alone for the first time… The shock had warn off and my body didn’t know what to do with all the emotions running rampant.

Then there was a knock at the door. I swiped furiously at my face, wiping away the tears and running mascara and opened the door. To my utter horror, it was Oliver Queen standing on my doorstep.

"I don’t want to talk about it Oliver." I said, deciding there was no need for pretense. I had obviously been crying, and he’d obviously come to see if I was okay. If it had been Arrow business he would have called me, or shown up in his leather.

"I know," He said, pulling his hands out from behind his back, "That’s why I brought these."

In one hand was a very expensive bottle of red wine(how on earth could he have afforded that?) and in the other was a DVD case. Errol Flynn’s Robin Hood to be precise.

"How did you—"

"I salvaged some of the good wines before everything went up for auction." He said.

Actually, I was going to ask how he knew that Robin Hood was my favorite movie, but instead I just say, “Come on in, I’ll make popcorn.”

I stepped aside and he walked in, this was the first time he’d been inside my place. God he was such a massive figure, I was honestly wondering if he’d break my furniture by sitting on it. He set the bottle down on my coffee table and went for the TV, so I left him to it and headed to the kitchen for wine glasses and to start the popcorn.

"I see I chose wisely." Oliver said, nodding to my poster.

"Oh, yeah. It’s my favorite movie." I said, setting the glasses down and began to uncork the wine.

"Do you need help—"

_POP!_

"Nope." I said, "I have much experience opening bottles of wine."

"Very impressive, Miss Smoak."

I poured us both generous amounts while Oliver pressed  _play_. About a minute into the movie, and several gulps of wine, I was feeling much better, that is until Oliver said, “What’s that smell?”

"THE POPCORN!" I jumped and ran to rescue our snack, swearing magnificently under my breath the whole way. I came back into the living feeling quite resentful towards my microwave.

I heard a soft snort of laughter, and I turned my unhappy glare onto Oliver. “This isn’t funny.” _  
_

"But—your face—," He was actually shaking with silent laughter now. I realized I couldn’t remember if I’d actually ever seen him laugh that much, "I’m sorry… It’s okay I like burned popcorn!"

"You do not, don’t patronize me!" I said, plopping down next to him on the couch, "And this was the last package."

"We still have the wine." Oliver said, taking the slightly smoking bag away from me and putting the glass of wine in my hands instead. "You were amazing last night, you know."

I coughed on my last sip, “W-what?”

"Hitting him with his own gun, very impressive." Oliver smiled.

"Well it was no trick arrow.." I said quietly, not really liking the direction the conversation had gone.

But Oliver didn’t say anything else, he just watched the movie and ate the burned popcorn. I turned my attention on Errol Flynn, who was dashing, poor, had a bow and arrow, and clearly I have a type, good lord.

"Thanks for coming over Oliver." I said quietly.

"Anytime, Felicity."

I was glad not to be alone for a little while. I fell asleep during the movie, and woke up in my bed, alone, with the lights off but my beside lamp on. Groggy, and a little confused I sat up and looked around. There was a note on my pillow.

_I left the light on in case of bad dreams, it helps. -Oliver._

I fell back in bed, relieved and fell asleep almost instantly.


	7. I Can't Eat Thai Anymore

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**Anonymous said: prompt: felicity telling oliver shes pregnant**

_This is unedited, sorry. But I had a lot of fun! I am not currently accepting anymore prompts. THANKS FOR THE PROMPT!_

\- -

I Can’t Eat Thai Anymore

\- -

"Oliver? The board meeting is in five minutes."

"Coming, honey."

"You aren’t allowed to call me that at work you know that." I said rolling my eyes, holding open his office door for him

"Felicity you’re my wife, and my partner, everyone knows I’m just the namesake of the company, I think it’s perfectly appropriate to call you loving nicknames especially since we’re the only two in the room." He said, standing and stretching then walking over to me. "I also feel at full liberty to give you a kiss."

"Mmm, not at work." I said, but I didn’t nothing to push away his lingering lips or remove his hand from my waist.

"Yeah, you sound so convinced."

"Shut up, are you all ready for the meeting?" I said as we walked out together and headed for the elevator.

"Yep, I read all of your prep notes. I’m good. I’m ready. I’m also ready for the work day to be over, so we can go out to dinner since I missed lunch. What did I miss?" He said, he had a pile of paperwork he had been procrastinating so I informed him I would have his EA order him lunch and that I was going out.

"I got my favorite Thai." I said.

"Oh god, I’m telling you no good Thai food comes from a food truck."

"Actually I disagree, the best Thai food comes from a truck. And that attitude is why I always get Thai food by myself."

"Me and my bowels are very grateful."

"Gross." I said, with a wave of nausea.

But as we walked into the conference room, greeting the board members the nauseated feeling remained. Then, horrifyingly, somewhere between sitting Oliver going over the prominent points of the meeting, I felt bile rise in my throat and I ran to the nearest object I could puke my guts out—in this case the trashcan in the conference room. There was a stunned silence from everyone in the room, the next second Oliver was at my side, brushing the sweaty hair away from my face and asking if I was alright.

"I—," I gulped, "I’m okay,  _eurgh_ —I’ll just drive home,—”

"Of course you’re not driving home alone, Alex—" Oliver called to his EA, "Call my car around, Mrs. Queen and I will be going home for the day."

"Yes, sir." I heard Alex reply.

Another assistant handed Oliver a glass of water, that he handed me, leading me back to a chair, and with an impatient wave of his hand he dismissed the board members.

"You can’t come home with me!" I said, fighting back the urge to vomit all over again. "You have to come to a decision  _today_ , John will take me home, you should stay!”

"Felicity you just puked in the conference room, I’m coming home and I’m taking care of you."

"NO." I groaned, putting my hand on my forehead, and mumbled, "I am  _never_ getting Thai again.”

Oliver glowered down at me, but we both knew who was going to win this fight. I could be infinitely more stubborn than he was when I wanted to be.

"Alex, call Mr. Diggle, ask him to come up."

"Yes, sir."

After another violent purging of my stomach in the trash can, Diggle arrived.

"What happened?" Diggle said, his nose wrinkling from the smell.

"Felicity appears to have food poisoning." Oliver said, "She refuses to let me go home with her, so will you please escort her back to the house and stay with her until I can get out of work?"

"Yeah, man. Come on, Felicity," He said, helping me up and keeping me steady with one giant arm, "Let’s get you home."

"I’ll be home as soon as I can," Oliver said, forgoing a kiss and tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"It’s okay, it’s just food poisoning." I said, attempting to smile.

Diggle helped me down to the car and sat in the back with me as the driver pulled away from QC.

"If Oliver gets shot because his head of security is with me just because I ate some bad Thai food, I’m going to be seriously pissed." I said.

Diggle laughed, “Oliver will be fine. It’s  _you_  we’re worried about.”

I harrumphed, folding my arms over my chest, I was sweaty and shaky and I probably had sick on my dress. All I wanted was a shower and I didn’t appreciate a babysitter—…

Wait a minute.

Baby… sitter…

Oh god. When was my last—?

Oh my god.

Suddenly I felt nauseated again and it had nothing to do with the Thai food.

"Thomas." I said, rather breathlessly to the driver, "Pull over at the nearest drugstore."

"Yes ma’am."

"What to do you need Felicity?" Diggle asked.

"Oh you know, just some necessities. Ginger-ale, saltines… a pregnancy test…"

\- -

"Felicity!" I heard Oliver call from the front of the house, "I’m home!"

"She’s in the kitchen, buddy." I heard Diggle tell him on his way out.

Oliver came into the kitchen to find me sitting on the floor, with my back to the island counter, knees tucked up next to me and staring at my hands.

"Felicity, are you okay?" He said coming in and sliding down onto the floor next to me.

"Uh, well, that depends on your definition of the word." I said.

"I—what, what d’you mean?" He said, giving me his most adorable confused puppy look, I gave an involuntary smile in spite of myself.

"Oliver…" I whispered, teary-eyed, "I’m pregnant."

There was a pause, and in that pause a thousand things went whirling through my head and then came tumbling out of my mouth.

"I know we said we were going to wait, and trust me I didn’t mean for this to happen, I know that we’re still learning to juggle our relationship and the company, and Arrow business, which is so so dangerous and—"

"Are you sure?" He interrupted, his face frighteningly unreadable.

"I haven’t talked to a doctor, but I’ve taken three tests and they all said positive."

Suddenly, Oliver lifted me up into his lap and enveloped me into a hug, whispering  _I love you_ , over and over into my hair. He pulled back slightly to smile at me, the most beautiful, heart-melting smile, and I was shocked by the wetness of tears on his face.

"We’re gonna have a baby." I said to him, and he kissed me, softly and lovingly, and we sat on the floor in the kitchen for a long time after that.

The next week, his hands were shaking as the Doctor handed him the ultrasound picture.


	8. Don't Mess with the Hair

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[psychedeliccentipede](http://tmblr.co/mk0xNPfkiYwouHmPk6a4qvg) asked: Roy pulls a prank on Felicity and switches her hair dye so that her hair color goes back to its (almost) orignal color?**

_This is unedited, sorry. This was really cute, and it ended up being totally Olicity at the end, which makes me happy :) Thanks for the prompt!_

\- -

Don’t Mess with the Hair

\- -

I’m going to  _murder_  him. I’m going to take one of those stupid little red arrows and  _stab him_ —so many, many times. I’m going to put it through his foot and then I’m going to—I’ll put a virus in his phone, one that will wail terrible, horrible sounds anytime he tries to do anything with it…. yes. I’ll find all his embarrassing baby photos and put them everywhere. I swear it.

"Felicity can you—," Oliver said and stopped. He had been standing at my work station with his back turned, but when he looked around at me he stopped dead. He seemed unsure of how to proceed, should he comment on the hair? Or the fuming face beneath it? He settled for: "A-are you alright?" _  
_

“ _Where. Is. Roy?_ " I said through gritted teeth, " _WHERE IS HE?_ ”

"Uhhh…" Oliver didn’t seem like he wanted to tell me where his young protege was, perhaps in fear for the kid’s life.

"Don’t you  _uhhh_  me Oliver Queen!” I snapped, advancing on him, “You tell me where he is this minute or I’ll—,”

"Where who is?" Came Diggle’s voice as he entered the Foundry. "Going for a new look, Felicity?"

I gave an anguished cry, tugging at the dark brown mess of curls on my head. It was an awful color, just  _awful_.

"NO I AM NOT, NOW SOMEONE HAD BETTER TELL ME WHERE ROY HARPER IS OR I SWEAR TO STEVE JOBS GOD REST HIS SOUL I WILL TURN THIS CITY  _UPSIDE DOWN TO FIND HIM_.”

There was a heavy pause as the two men stared at me in shock, then the red-suited culprit came downstairs.

"Hey guys what did I—?"

After that, I sort of blacked out with rage. I remember lunging at him and then Oliver was physically holding me back as I screamed threats, and Roy hid behind Diggle.

"What is going on here?" Oliver raised his voice over the pandemonium.

"ASK HIM!" I shouted, still trying to escape Oliver’s steely arms, pointing an accusatory finger at Roy.

"It was just a harmless prank!" He said, peeking out from behind Diggle.

"NO! Putting sticky notes all over your bike was a prank! Switching out the water in my coffee maker with vinegar was a prank! MESSING WITH MY HAIR IS NOT A PRANK."

There was a pause.

"I’ll pay for however much it costs to fix it." Roy said in a very small voice. "I’m sorry."

"You’re damn straight you will—"

"Roy, why don’t you go out on patrol?" Oliver suggested, still not letting me out of his arms, no matter how much I squirmed. Roy bolted, and Diggle left with him, maybe to make sure he got out of the area before I could get my hands on him.

Oliver finally released me and I rounded on him, “If you ever physically restrain me like that again, I’ll empty your bank accounts.”

He gave me a small smile, “My bank accounts are already empty, Felicity.”

"I can make them negative." I growled.

He reached out and tucked a strand behind my ear, “It doesn’t look  _that_  bad, and he said he’d pay to fix it.”

I gave him a withering glare, “Have you ever gone to a salon Oliver?”

"Uh… no?"

"No." I said, "No you probably haven’t, so you wouldn’t know how hard it is to get an appointment at a  _good_  salon, or how expensive it can be to do a color correct. In the mean time, I have to go to  _work_  with this horrible color.”

"It’s not horrible." He promised, "It looks kinda nice, different, but not bad. I’ve always wondered what you would look like as a brunette."

"This isn’t far from my natural…" I said, slightly mollified.

"My sister might be able to pull a few strings to get you into a good salon tomorrow." He said, pulling out his phone, "Would that be okay? Can you hold off killing my sidekick for now?"

I heaved a defeated sigh, “Fine, I guess so.”

I won’t kill him, but I’m still going to get my hands on baby photos that would look nice poster size around the club.


	9. The Giant Green Monster

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**Anonymous said: Establish Olicity- Instead of Mama Smoak at felicity’s door (when Ray was there) Its Oliver.. Jealous Oliver Who doesn’t like Ray at his wife’s (I mean girlfriends house) Amused Felicity**

_This is unedited, sorry. This was cute thanks anon :) Not currently accepting prompts, but I will be again soon!_

\- -

The Giant Green Monster

\- -

It was a normal morning, a rather nice one too, the sun was shining through the sheer curtains as they fluttered in the breeze from the open window. Oliver had left in the middle of the night, something that happened fairly often, with Arrow business booming, but he always showed up in the morning with coffee and pastries when he did, so I was expecting him any minute. I was in the middle of straightening my hair when there was a knock on the door.

"I don’t know why you knock, you know where the key—is…" I spluttered to a stop as Ray Palmer crossed the threshold, "What are you doing here?"

"I’m sorry, but this couldn’t wait." He said holding up his briefcase.

"But—I—we agreed that this is inappropriate,  _no house calls._ " I said.

"I know, and I’m sorry, I tried to call you, but the HR department messed up the paperwork on the Richardson holdings, and I need you to sign them now so we can send them out before the work day ends."

I held up a finger to motion for him to wait and went to go get my phone, sure enough there were two messages. How did I miss that—?

"Felicity I—" Oliver. Oh dear. That’s how I missed those phone calls, we had been… let’s say  _occupied_  last night.

"Oliver Queen!" Ray replied and I ran back into the room. Oliver had borderline angry face on and Ray was holding his hand out to shake. Oliver looked passed his hand over to me, and I mouthed  _sorry, paperwork, sorry, sorry!_ Oliver, though very reluctantly it seemed, shook Ray’s hand.

"Hello, Mr. Palmer." Oliver said with a tight smile.

"Oh Ray will do." He said.

"Have I interrupted something?" Oliver said raising an eyebrow.

"No, not at all," Ray did not seem to realize his natural charisma was not going to charm Oliver. "Just some last minute paperwork."

"Ray, let me sign those papers," I said, feeling a little amused at the twitch in Oliver’s jaw.

"Yes, you seem, uh—" He looked at the coffee in Oliver’s hands, "busy."

I quickly signed all the papers and ushered Ray out the door, still trying to stifle a smile at the look on Oliver’s face. I turned back to Oliver and nonchalantly took my coffee from the holder in his hand and sipped it.

"Did you bring pastry?"

"Chocolate croissants." He said, glaring at the door, holding up the little bag.

"Oooh, give them to me." I snatched the bag from his hand.

"Is that going to happen a lot?" He said.

I smiled, stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him softly. “You’re adorable when you’re jealous, you know that? You went almost as green as your suit.”

"Felicity—"

"Come on," I took his free hand, "Let’s have breakfast."


	10. It's Complicated

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[sparkjolt263](http://tmblr.co/mKYMSLOdbISjl269wHS87Mg) said: prompt: Could you PLEASE do a thing on Thea asking about Oliver’s love life? I love you so much!**

_This is unedited, sorry. You are so sweet darling, I know it’s short but I hope you like it! Thanks for the prompt :)_

\- -

It’s Complicated

\- -

"Hey Speedy, sorry I’m late." I said, leaning over to give my sister a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Actually, you’re not late at all, the Chinese got here five minutes before you did." Thea said, leading the way across the apartment over to where the TV hung on the wall. The furniture was still sparse, but Thea had been decorating over the last couple of weeks, and it really was starting to feel like home.

"Ollie, is that lipstick on your cheek?" Thea said as she was handing me the box of chow mien. She quirked an eyebrow at me as I subconsciously rubbed the spot on my jaw her eyes were on.

"Uh, no." I said, and I recycled an old excuse, "I must have cut myself shaving."

Truthfully, it was probably blood from patrol earlier.

"Oh please," Thea rolled her eyes, "So who is she?"

"I’m not with anyone right now." I said.

"But there is a someone," She said with narrowed eyes, "Is it Laurel? Are you making moon eyes at her again?"

"I—No, Thea, I am not making  _moon eyes_  at anyone.” I said, “And Laurel and I are just friends.”

"You know, I think I actually believe you about Laurel, but there is  _someone._ " 

"Why do you think that?" I said.

"You seem different these days, and when I said  _someone_ , you got this look in your eye and you smiled, which we both know you don’t do—there is a girl, and I need to know who it is!”

"I—," I didn’t know what to say, it seemed these days everyone could see how I felt, "Even if there was someone,which I’m not saying that there is, but if there was… It doesn’t matter right now… I’m not—I’m not in a place in my life where I can be in a relationship."

"Oh bull." Thea said, and then continued when she saw the stunned look on my face, "Ollie, you will look for any reason not to be happy. You did it with Laurel, way back when, when you went off with Sara, and you look for these doomed relationships and pull away at the last second. I know what its like to get hurt Oliver, but whoever this girl is—I’ve never seen that look on your face before, don’t give it up because you’re scared."

It seemed so simple when Thea said it, I could almost believe all the extra complications didn’t exist. That I hadn’t pushed Felicity away, that there wasn’t danger, that I wasn’t the Arrow.

"It’s more complicated than that." I said, pulling in my sister for a one armed hug.

"Of course it is, that’s  _life_ , if you let that stop you you might as well be living in a cave.” I couldn’t ignore the irony in that statement. “At least tell me  _one_  thing about her.”

I paused, then smiled, “She’s… she’s remarkable.”


	11. That's My Girl

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[mimozka](http://tmblr.co/mhBdgdL71XCAt2PzpDawTAQ) said: dunno if prompts are still open, but how about Oliver bragging to the rest of the Team about Felicity being a badass & taking Cooper down?**

_This is unedited, sorry. I really loved this one, the boys in the Arrow cave are always fun! Thanks doll :) hope you like it!_

\- -

That’s My Girl

\- -

"How’s Felicity, is she okay?" Diggle asked as I came trudging into the Foundry.

"She and her mom are at home, they’re shaken up, but they’re okay." I said, beginning to put my gear away.

"Thank god you got to them in time." Roy said, already out of uniform, but they had both clearly been waiting for me to come back to give them an update.

"I don’t know that they needed my help, to be honest." I said with a wry smile, thinking about Felicity.

"What do you mean?" Diggle asked.

"Felicity," I said, "You should have seen her."

"What’d she do?" Roy asked.

"She disarmed him," I said, "It was fluid, precise—perfect form."

"That girl is full of surprises." Diggle said, shaking his head and looking impressed.

"That’s not even the best part," I said, unable to suppress a small grin.

"Well, don’t leave us hanging." Roy said.

"She knocked him out with his own gun."

"You’re kidding." Diggle broke out into a booming laugh.

"Are you telling me," Roy cut in, grinning, "That Felicity,  _our_ Felicity Smoak, the one afraid of needles,  _pistol-whipped her ex-boyfriend?_ ” _  
_

"Yeah, she did." I said, "If I could’ve recorded that moment, we’d be watching it on a loop. She is a _badass_.”

"I would pay so much money to see that." Roy said.

The only thing I didn’t tell them was how hot she looked doing it. That I was keeping to myself.


	12. Welcome Home

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[olicityislove2014](http://tmblr.co/mWR0CjrCAys241TkJhY-iEw) asked: Oliver returns from LOA and he Felicity reunite**

_This is unedited, sorry. I got this prompt awhile ago, but after all these Mid-Season finale feels, I just had to finish it and post it. Maybe this will help with all our broken hearts. Thanks for the prompt doll! **  
**_

\- -

Welcome Home

\- -

She thought I was dead. Everyone thought I was dead, and maybe that was better for now, it was certainly safer for my friends, my family and… Felicity. I needed to deal with Malcolm Merlyn, and it was a lot easier to do while I was “dead”. Again. Logically, I knew I ought to wait… But I was outside her window looking in.

After everything, and finally arriving home… I wanted to see her, I had to see her. That goodbye—I couldn’t stop thinking about it, I should have kissed her, for real. I should have held her. She wasn’t home, but it was reassuring to see her place. It was messy inside, take out boxes and clothes, like she didn’t spend a lot of time at home these days.

The light in the living room clicked on and my heart went still as I watched her traipse through her living room and stumble into her room. She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Her hair was in it’s usual ponytail, her glasses perched on her nose, and she wore a red dress. I moved closer to the window, my breath hitching when she sat down on her bed. She sighed, took off her glasses and put her head in her hands.

I was already opening the window at the sight of her shaking, and I was hovering over her, with my hand outstretched, when she looked up. She jumped back about six feet and slammed into her dresser.

"Y-y-y-you’re  _dead._ " She whispered, "You-you died, they t-told us you  _died_.”

"Felicity." I raised my hands a little, "I—,"

"Can ghosts talk? Or maybe—I’m probably hallucinating, that’s probably it, God knows I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you—you—I mean, there are so many things I haven’t said—"

I took a few steps closer, but she seemed to hypnotized by my face.

"I should’ve said so many things, but you were going to y-your d-d-dea—I should have told you…"

I was so close to her now, our noses were almost touching, “Told me what?”

"I love you too."

And then she kissed me, and my whole body caught fire. This wasn’t like before—which had been one of my last thoughts before I-I—my mind went blank at the feel of her lips and the taste of her mouth. I reached my hands down and lifted her up, setting her on the dresser knocking stuff off of it as we went, Felicity’s hands were on the edge of my shirt tugging it upwards. I broke away momentarily from her lips to help her pull my shirt over my head and off, before kissing her neck, moving down her throat, reaching my hands down to her waist, then behind her to tug the zipper of the dress down.

"Oliver—," She broke off slightly with a soft moan that sent a shiver down my spine, "Bed— _please…_ ”

I swung her up into my arms and dropped her softly down on the bed. She gazed up at me, her blue eyes dark and inviting.

"Welcome home."

Ten minutes later, I wasn’t sure how I’d ever lived without the privilege of Felicity in my arms—the feeling of her hands, her mouth, her skin and the smell of her hair—and I never wanted to lose it.


	13. Wedding Bells

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[sadlymylifeisno80smovie](http://tmblr.co/m5D8fSygmi9HoKxxkuPbgHw) asked: Olicity tension at Digs wedding. Please!!**

_This is unedited, sorry. I’m also sorry this took me so long dear, these last few weeks have been hectic. Thank you for being patient and I hope you like it!_

\- -

Wedding Bells

\- -

They looked so happy, standing in front of the judge, reciting their vows. John was looking at Lyla as if he’d never seen the sunlight before. I was holding baby Sara in my arms, as one of their witnesses. I glanced over at Oliver, he was gazing at the couple, with one of those rare, real smiles.

I loved that smile.

Oliver turned his eyes on me, and his smile widened a fraction. My heart went still, every time he smiled at me, my mind went back to  _he’s dead…_  that soul-crushing moment, that never ending, time-suspended moment when he was just  _gone_ —concern flashed over Oliver’s face for a second, and I realized my thoughts must have shown on my face.

I smiled at him and turned my attention back where it should have been, on my friends marriage. Lyla was saying her vows now, and John had tears in his eyes. After all the heart ache and tragedy, this was the best thing to happen. John and Lyla are together, happy, and they have Sara. They’re a family.

I want a family.

Woah. That was a thought I was completely unprepared for. I mean sure, that was one of those  _someday_  thoughts for me, I wanted it, but I always wanted a career and computers more. I had friends, great friends, and they were like family. I looked around at Roy, Thea, and Laurel, who were all standing in the room with us and I had my mom too.

Sara reached up and touched her hand to my face, cooing softly. I kissed her hand to entertain her, and looked up. Oliver was looking at me again, this time with a different kind of smile on his face.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife…  _again_. You may kiss the bride.” There were cheers and chuckles, and they kissed the kind of kiss that makes people’s breath stop. Beautiful. We paused so they could sign their papers, as well as their witnesses, Oliver and I. Honestly, it was very strange seeing my signature next to Oliver’s. Very, very weird.

I passed Sara back to her mother and the newly-re-wedded couple lead the very small procession out of the courthouse and out into the sunshine of Starling city. I felt a hand brushed lightly against the small of my bank.

"They look happy, don’t they?" Oliver whispered in my ear.

My first instinct, as always, was to lean into his touch, but then I hesitated. “Y-yeah… really happy.”

"Are you okay, Felicity?" He asked.

"Oh, of course, yes. I’m—,"

"Fine?" He supplied, quirking that I-can-see-right-through-you eyebrow. "Are you really?"

"I’m thrilled for my friends, they’re a family… a real one."

"Yeah, they do look good together don’t they." Oliver said, "Felicity I—I know it’s been—difficult since… since I came home."

"Since you came back from the dead." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

I looked up at him, “You came back from the dead Oliver. You didn’t just come home… you were dead. And I know this isn’t new, you’ve come back from the dead multiple times, which is such a  _weird_  thing to be able to say but—,”

"Fe-li-city." Okay that was  _not_  fair. Why does he have to  _do_ that? They way he says my name sometimes should be outlawed by the state. “I’m okay.”

"I know that, Oliver, I can see that. You’re gargantuan," I smiled, "it’s hard to miss you. That’s not what I meant."

"I know, how can I make this better?" He said, reaching out to run his hands down my forearms.

"Promise me that you’ll leave the whole dying thing for your bed when you’re ninety." I said, dropping my head into his chest.

There was a rumble of a laugh, “Promise.”

"I wish that sounded more convincing." I mumbled into his suit.

"Come on, we’re gonna miss the reception at Verdant." He said, taking my hand so we could catch up with the others.

Maybe someday wasn’t so far away after all.


	14. Divergent

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[felicitysmoak-addict](http://tmblr.co/mlP4UHIOsOdd65sbcf-qzVQ) asked: olicity divergent AU :)**

_This is unedited, sorry. I’m sorry if this isn’t what you were hoping, I’ve never read the books, I’ve only seen the movie! I basically just did my two favorite scenes from the movie with an Olicity twist, I hope you enjoy it anyway!_

\- -

Divergent

\- -

"I’m Slade, I’m one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in and if you don’t have the guts to jump, then you don’t belong in Dauntless." He address the crowd of initiates, looking fairly terrifying with his eye patch.

"There water at the bottom or something?" Someone asked.

"Guess you’ll find out. Or not."

"We just jumped and they want us to do it again?" Sara whispered quietly to me.

"Someone’s gotta go first. Who’s it gonna be?"

I didn’t like the idea of going first, but I really didn’t like the way he was addressing us, and after a small pause, I knew what I was going to do, “Me.”

The small crowd parted for me as I walked to the edge of the rooftop. I looked over and down, and had a too-late-realization that I did not like heights. There was nothing below but another building with a gaping whole, and there was no way to tell if it was survivable. I looked back over my shoulder at Slade, who raised his chin skeptically at me.

I took a deep breath and took off my jacket, there were some jeers from the crowd which I ignored as I climbed up onto the edge. It was too late to turn back, but I found myself hesitating.

"Today initiate." Slade said.

I closed my eyes, took a breath, and stepped of the roof. I gasped and terror filled me as I fell through the open air—it took all of me not to scream, knowing that if there wasn’t anything to catch me at the bottom I’d be dead—I fell through the whole and down—I hit a net, bouncing with the momentum of the fall.

I was alive. I did it. I gave myself a moment to laugh quietly in relief. Someone grabbed the edge of the net down and I flipped over to look at them. He was both incredibly intimidating and beautiful. He was huge; tall and muscular, with sandy blonde hair and at least a week’s worth of scruff.

"What’d you get pushed?" He asked, in a deep, husky sort of voice that made my stomach warm.

"No." I said. He helped me off the net, lifting me with ease and setting me down like I weighed nothing.

"What’s your name?" He asked.

"I’m—uh…" I couldn’t think clearly, the adrenaline and his impossibly blue eyes were short-circuiting my brain. And it takes a lot to shut down my brain. Megan, why couldn’t I just say my name?

"Is that a hard one?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You can pick a new one if you want, but make it good. You don’t get to pick again."

"Okay…" I said, "My name’s Felicity."

I’d always liked that name.

"First jumper, Felicity!" He announced, "Welcome to Dauntless."

I smiled, I couldn’t help it and for a second I thought I saw him smile back, but then it was gone. Later, he introduced himself as Arrow, our instructor. Really, how’s a girl supposed to learn anything with him as a teacher?

\- -

It happened so fast, one minute I was walking back to the dorm, thinking about everything that had happened, they next I was grabbed—my Dauntless training second nature, and my fight instincts kicked in, but it was three against one and they were dragging me to the edge—,

"Come on, get her over!" One of them said as I struggled to stay on solid ground, I ripped the mask off of one of them and then—

"Hey!" Arrow said, ripping one of them off of me and slamming him into the wall, he pulled me away and helped me off to the side before quickly taking care of the other two attackers. He left them writhing on the ground as he came back to me.

He touched my face with one hand and asked softly, “Are you alright?”

"Y-yeah…"

"Let’s go." We were quiet all the way to his room, where he gave me one of his shirts to wear. I gasped in pain when he began to clean the scrapes on my knuckles, and he paused to look up at me. His eyes were so blue and so gentle.

"Sorry." I said, and he continued to work. "I can’t believe it… I thought I could trust them."

"You’re rising through the ranks, they don’t want to fail. They’re just afraid."

"Everyone’s afraid."

"I know but fear does something strange to most people, but not you. You’re remarkable, Felicity."

"Thank you for remarking on it." I said.

"You should get some sleep." He said, pulling away.

"Thank you, Arrow. You didn’t have to… I know, so thank you."

He tilted his head slightly, almost like he was confused, “They had you, and they were going to hurt you. There was no choice to make.”


	15. What I'm Thankful For

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[serene-aubade](http://tmblr.co/mg7QkHlS4qe_nVv3D6iLE1A) asked: thanksgiving olicity when theyre all with the family and felicity gets sick and oliver gets all protective :**

_This is unedited, sorry. Thanks for the prompt love! Sorry it took so long._

\- -

What I’m Thankful For

\- -

"This is the first time, in a really long time, that I’ve looked forward to a holiday so much. Every one I love is here, or is remembered by us. Happy Thanksgiving everyone." I said, raising my glass.

The whole group, John, Lyla, little Sara, Roy, Thea, Laurel and her dad, and—Felicity. She smiled up at me and squeezed my hand as I sat back down. I leaned over to kiss her, content and happy. We were all gathered in Thea’s loft, as it had the most room, eating around her large dining room table.

"Thea—what’s in these yams?" Felicity asked, looking a little odd.

"Oh, brown sugar, marshmallows, and I put peanuts. That’s how mom used to make them."

Felicity clutched her throat suddenly, her face going white, then red and she gasped, “ _Nuts!_ ”

"W-what’s wrong—what’s happening—,"

"She’s allergic!" I grabbed her, "Felicity where’s your epipen?"

“ _Purse_ —” She managed to choke out. I ran to the entrance way, where our stuff was set on shelves, grabbed her purse and dumped it out onto the floor. I grabbed the pen, rushed back and stuck her with it.

The reaction was almost immediate, her breathing began to normalize and there was a still moment where no one said anything.

"How do you feel." I asked her quietly, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Shaky, but okay I think." She answered.

"Oh my God, Felicity, I didn’t know, I’m so sorry!" Thea said, coming over to her side to hug her.

"It’s okay! I’m fine, it’s fine, I didn’t mean for dinner to take such a dramatic turn." Felicity said, but she still looked a bit too white and sweaty.

"Come here." I said, helping her up.

"Oliver…" She said, like she was going to protest, but I took her hand and led her to my room. She sat down on my bed while I rummaged around in the bathroom. I came out with a wet wash cloth, some aspirin and a glass of water.

"Are those special aspirin, because I probably shouldn’t have those around company." Felicity smiled, it was a little weak, but a sense of humor was a good sign.

"No, they’re normal aspirin." I said, unable to keep a soft laugh at bay.

"Mmm, bummer." She said, taking them and the glass of water, throwing her head back to take the pills. She looked back at me, "Thank you."

I wiped away the sweat with the wash cloth, putting my other hand at the base of her neck and massaging the base of her head. “You scared me half to death, Felicity.”

"Sorry," She grinned, "good thing I had my epipen, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, leaning in to kiss her forehead, "we need to stock up on those, I want one in every room, where ever you are."

"Don’t you think that’s a little excessive?"

"Absolutely not."


	16. The Boston Bruins

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**Anonymous asked: Olicity- Oliver Discovers Felicity Likes Hockey Or FootBall.. Seeing her in her teams Jersey Yelling Over The Comms :D (when her team Wins)**

_This is unedited, sorry. I literally had a giggle fit over the idea of Felicity liking hockey, and really getting into at college, so here you go :) Thanks for the prompt!_

\- -

The Boston Bruins

\- -

I didn’t notice it until I started spending the night. First it was the Bruins mug she alternates with her MIT mug for her morning coffee. Then I noticed the Bruins jersey in her laundry basket, when hockey season officially started, she recorded all their games on DVR.

I thought it was cute, I don’t know why but Felicity never struck me as a sports person, let alone hockey. I asked her about it and she shrugged, she said that hockey had been popular in her dorm in college.

And then the playoffs happened.

"Felicity—there’s some sort of feedback over the comms, what is that?" scaling the roof of a warehouse in the Glades. We were tracking a member of the Triad.

“ _I don’t hear any feedback._ " Felicity replied.

"No, I hear—Felicity are you watching  _hockey_  right now?”

“ _Of course not, we’re working_ — _NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING_ _?_ ”

"Felicity! Turn that off and get your head in the game—,"

“ _HIT HIM, DON’T LET HIM GET BY YOU—_ _my head is in the game Oliver. I’m multitasking._ ”

"That’s not what I meant, and you know it, we’re working! There’s a dangerous murdering gang member on the loose, and you’re too busy on some hockey game—,"

“ _It’s not just_ some _hockey game, Oliver. This is the Stanley Cup semi-finals—GOAL!_ ”

"FELICITY!"

“ _Don’t use that tone with me._ " Felicity said.

“ _Uh-oh,_ " Came Roy’s voice, " _Mom and dad are fighting again._ ”

“ _Come on guys, we have a job to do_.” Diggle said.

"Which is why I would like Felicity to—"

“ _HIT IT, HIT IT, GOAL YES!_ ”

"Oh for the love of—,"

“ _Relax, the game is over, and the target is in the warehouse, I hacked the security feed while I was watching the game._ ”

I sighed, “Alright, let’s go.”

Later that night, I stomped through her townhouse, growling under my breath and preparing a why-watching-sports-in-the-foundry-is-not-allowed speech, I found her in her room, wearing  _only_  her Bruins jersey.

I’m coming around to hockey.


	17. Nightmares

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**Anonymous asked: Olicity prompt : Oliver and Felicity have a talk after she finds out that Ra’s Al Ghul is her father. Bonus points is the whole team is there. :)**

_This is unedited, sorry. Also, I ran off the deep end with this, I hope you don’t mind that this probably wasn’t what you were asking for. The idea hit me and wouldn’t let me go, ~~also I just love bedtime Olicity cuddling god help me~~. Thanks for the prompt!_

\- -

Nightmares

\- -

_"Felicity, sit down." Oliver said._

_We were in the Foundry, but it was cold and darker than usual. And everyone was staring. Why were they all staring at me? Why did they have such blank faces?_

_"I have something to tell you Felicity." Oliver said, blood dripping from his mouth._

_"Oliver, you’re bleeding!" I said, but he didn’t hear me._

_"It’s about Ra’s," He said, his eyes drifting shut, "He-he’s your father."_

_"What—no—that’s not possible!" I screamed, but Oliver collapsed on the ground, blood pouring from the wound in his side. "Help! HELP HIM!"_

_No one moved, everyone just stared and Oliver—OLIVER—_

"OLIVER!" I shouted, jumping up. For a wild moment, I had no idea where I was, and then—I realized I was in bed.

"Felicity, what is it?" Oliver said, his voice scratchy from sleep but extremely alert. "Are you okay?"

Tears welled up in my eyes, I couldn’t help it. I’d had nightmares every night since Malcom Merlyn told me Oliver had died. And it didn’t matter that he wasn’t, that he was alive and that he was home now, that he spent his night in bed with me, that I could literally reach out and touch him. The nightmares continued.

"J-just another bad d-dream." I said, but I was shaking from the adrenaline pumping through me.

Oliver pulled me into chest, wrapping his big arms, I mean it’s outrageous how big his arms are, around me. “You’re okay, you’re okay…” He murmured into my hair.

"I’m sorry," I said, pressing my face into his shirt.

"For what?" He asked, his deep voice reverberating through his chest.

"I keep waking you up with these stupid nightmares—,"

"Felicity." He interrupted, cupping my face with his warm, calloused hands, "Nightmares aren’t—you shouldn’t feel—," he paused, seeming to be collecting his thoughts and for a second he looked as lost as I felt.

"Oliver," I whispered, and his eyes landed on mine.

"I may not always…" He said, his voice soft and low, heart-wrenching and gentle, "Be able to say how I feel, but believe me when I say—I understand the pain and the fear of nightmares, of reliving things that you don’t want to—tell me how I can help you…"

I leaned my forehead against his, drinking in his nearness, reassuring myself that he was real and solid and not going to disappear.

"Just—just hold me a little while." I said, settling deeper into his embrace.

"Tell me about your dream."

"Oh, it was god awful. I mean, some really terrible things have happened to us, and I have some horrendous nightmares, after Slade I had this one about sword wielding marshmallows—,"

"Felicity," Oliver said with laughter in his voice.

"Oh well, you were, um—you were  _dying_  and you said that, that… well, you told me that Ra’s al Ghul was my dad.”

There was a pause. “Like in Star Wars?  _Felicity… Ra’s is your faaatheeerrr…_ ”

I burst out laughing at his ridiculous impression, “It was a little more traumatizing than that.”

He kissed the top of my head, “I know, I’m sorry.”

"Mmm, well keep rubbing my back like that and I could be persuaded to be distracted." I said.

We didn’t sleep after that, but I forgot all about my bad dreams.


	18. Happy New Year

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**Anonymous asked: Olicity- Oliver Comes Back Home.. On New Years Eve when Team Arrow Are In The Arrow Cave having a mopey New Years.. Oliver Brings Back Tommy with him!!!**

_This is unedited, sorry. YES ALL THE AU WHERE ALL THE BABIES LIVE AND EVERYONE GETS TO BE HAPPY. Sorry I didn’t get this done before actual New Years, that was probably what should have happened. Ah well. Enjoy!_

\- -

Happy New Year

\- -

It didn’t feel like they had something to celebrate. They had lost too many friends that year and frankly, they didn’t have a lot of hope for the new one. Not to mention, they’d just got through a beating. Team Arrow won in the end, but not before a lot of bruises.

"Well, I’d say we’ve earned a drink." Diggle said, pulling out some glasses and a dusty bottle of bourbon from the back shelf. Felicity was busy patching up Roy, while Laurel was holding an ice pack to her black eye.

"Agreed. OUCH!" Roy said, wincing as Felicity pressed the bandage on his side a little too firmly.

"Sorry." She said in a soft voice. She didn’t talk much these days. The team never commented on it, but they all missed the sunshine her babbling brought into the Foundry.

The loud bass from the enormous New Year’s Eve party going on in the club was making the ceiling rumble. Diggle handed out glasses of bourbon, and they all raised a silent toast.

"What are we toasting?" Said a voice that made them all freeze in shock.

"Yeah, and where’s my drink?" Said a different, but also familiar voice.

Felicity stood up, she was trembling, looking over towards the back entrance.

"Did anyone else here that? I’m not hearing things right? Did that sound like—,"

“ _Tommy._ " Laurel said, breathless, staring in the same direction.

Oliver and Tommy stepped out of the shadows smiling wide, and the two women flung themselves at them. Tommy was laughing, a sound that none of them had heard in so long, and Laurel was crying, touching his face—unable to get a full sentence formed.

Oliver and Felicity were hugging, so tightly embraced it was difficult to tell one from the other. Her feet were dangling off the ground, and for a moment time stopped while they swayed in place.

"I love you." Felicity whispered.

Oliver pulled back slightly to look at her face, drinking it in. “Happy New Year’s.”


	19. You Promised

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[itgirlinavigilanteworld](http://tmblr.co/m5IvkeWdKyASJzO347jw1DA) answered: Prompt for a drabble involving Felicity after she finds out Oliver is dead? You probably got that one right?**

_This is unedited, sorry. ALL OF THE ANGST. This is probably like the worst thing ever and I’m crying, but I actually really liked the exercise, so I hope you enjoy it, and also all the tears._

\- -

You Promised

\- -

"Y-you promised. I mean, you didn’t really promise. But you said you’d come back. And alright, I knew it was one of those shallow, placating sort of things you say—b-b-but now y-y-you’re g-g-gone."

I didn’t know why I was talking,  _alright crying_ , to his suit, alone in the dark foundry. I did know that I couldn’t bear to look at the computer screen that confirmed it was Oliver’s blood on the sword.

"Look, I’ve seen you come back to life, more times than a cat—and I just… I need you to…"

God I’m such an idiot. What can’t I stop crying?

He’s not dead.

He can’t be dead.

"P-please just… Y-y-you’re not—God, you know, I know what we do… and I—I know we’ve talked about… about that fact th-that y-you c-c-could  _die—_ but I never really believed—I never thought—,”

I broke down, slumping to the floor, burying my face in my hands. 

_No, no, no… No…_

"Oh, God… Oliver, please—you have to come back to me… I never… I never even got to— _don’t leave me here alone._ ”

I can’t accept this.

He can’t be dead.

He promised.


	20. Marshmallow

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**Anonymous asked: Olicity + Team Arrow- Roy Loses Felicity’s Dog!! Oliver,Dig and himself go out at night Searching for the little guy… Now They have to tell Felicity**

_This is unedited, sorry. TEAM ARROW SHENANIGANS YES! Love this one :) I could totally see Felicity getting a giant dog to feel safe when Oliver “dies”, so I gave her a Great Pyrenees, instead of a little dog. I hope you enjoy!_

\- -

Marshmallow

\- -

"She’s gonna kill me." Roy said, "She’s actually going to  _kill me_. She loves this dog—she’s going to come home and murder me.”

"How could you lose a Great Pyrenees? It’s the size of a small horse." Diggle said.

"Hey it’s faster than it looks!" Roy said.

"Alright calm down," Oliver interrupted, as Diggle looked like he was going to make another unhelpful comment, "Tell us what happened."

Roy ran his hands through his hair, looking frantic, “I was going in to feed Marshmallow, and he bolted out the door, knocking me flat, I mean the dog weighs a hundred pounds. I chased after him but he’s gone and I’ve been looking for him all over and Felicity is going to be back in a couple of hours!”

"Here’s what we’re going to do, we’ll split up and cover the neighborhood." Oliver said.

"Are we going to need comms for this opp?" Diggle said, mocking seriousness.

"This is Felicity’s dog we’re talking about, Dig. We don’t find this dog before she gets back, we’re all screwed." Oliver reminded him.

"The kid lost the dog." Diggle said.

"Oh great, yeah, throw me under the bus." Roy snapped.

"Just go!" Oliver said.

\- -

The three men trudged back to Felicity’s townhouse, tired and defeated. There was no sign of Marshmallow, and Felicity was due home any minute.

"Well, sorry Roy," Diggle said, "You’re on your own."

"What! No, you can’t leave me here to face Felicity alone! I can’t tell her, her eyes will go all big and sad—one of you has to tell her!"

"We’ll stay with you, Dig, call animal control again to see if they’ve seen him."

"Oh my god, I can’t believe I lost Felicity’s dog—I can’t believe I—,"

"Why are you three standing on my doorstep?" A mildly amused voice interrupted them. Felicity Smoak, rolling her suitcase along beside her, pausing to peck Oliver on the mouth. "The last time three men stood at my doorstep, it was senior year of college and they were singing—what’s with the long faces? Has there been an emergency?"

Roy looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet and looking guilty. “Um… Felicity, there’s some bad news…”

"What is it?" She asked, suddenly looking concerned.

Roy paused, not knowing what to say. “Marshmallow got out, and we haven’t been able to find him.”

There was another pause, before Felicity said “Oh.”

"Oh?" Roy said. "Are you okay? You’re not mad?"

Felicity gave out a small laugh, “I’m sorry Roy, I should have warned you, Marsh’s developed a little crush on this dog down the road. He’s probably jumped the fence to her backyard.”

Felicity dropped off her bags in her house then lead the way down her street to her neighbor’s and knocked on the door. A lady in her late sixties opened the door.

"Hey Karen, is Marshmallow in your backyard?" Felicity asked.

Karen was distracted by the three large men behind Felicity, but nodded and led them to the back door. Out in the yard Felicity’s giant white dog was snuggling with a tiny poofy Pomeranian.

"Are you kidding?" Roy said under his breath at the scene.

"Yeah, he saw Daisy at the park last week and every chance he gets he bolts to see her." Felicity said. "I think it’s sweet."

Oliver through an arm around her shoulders, “I think I’m going to have to up my game, your dog might be more romantic than me.”

"You could stand to hop a fence or two." She replied.


	21. Honey

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[doubledeez06](http://tmblr.co/mcb1Qv_7ONlCjOcT2lrAe6g) asked: 4 Times Oliver Calls Felicity Honey 1 Time She calls him that (like when Dig Says SweetHeart When He wants Something)**

_This is unedited, sorry. This was so CUTE. I know this is probably not really what you expected or what you were probably asking for, but this kind of got away from me so here you go! I hope you like it anyway!_

\- -

Honey

\- -

The first time he said it, they were sort of undercover. It was the summer after Slade was taken down and the fake _I love you._ Felicity was on the street out in the Glades. It was muggy, but at least it wasn’t raining. That was what she was telling herself as she trudged around the building with her tablet.

“ _Keep talking to me Felicity, I don’t like you out down there._ " Oliver said over the comms

"You’re on the roof above me. It’s not like you’re miles away. You’re just nervous because you aren’t suited up. And it isn’t my fault you let Roy eat Chinese in the Foundry." She said, stifling a laugh over the smelly, sweet and sour sauce covered leathers. "You don’t even really need to be suited up, I’m just running a—,"

“ _Let me interrupt you right there, when you start talking techno babble, I have no idea what you’re saying._ ”

"That’s hardly news to me Oliver."

There was an audible pause, “ _How much longer is your program going to take?_ ”

I rolled my eyes as I rounded the corner. “It’s not a program it’s a—”

"Hey pretty girl, where you off to this late?" A voice said from behind her, making her flip around. The man was in his late thirties, wearing a cheap suit and a really gross expression on his face.

"I don’t think it’s any of your business." Felicity said, heart pounding and praying Oliver was on his way.

"Oh come on," He said, smiling at her, making her skin crawl, "You shouldn’t be out here all alone, let me walk you home."

"She’s not here alone," Oliver voice said, walking up next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders, leaning over to kiss her temple, "Come on honey, let’s go home."

"Yes, let’s." Felicity said, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that had nothing to do with the creepy man they left behind, and everything to do with the way Oliver’s hand lingered on the small of her back.

\- -

He was asleep on the cot and he was sick. Frankly, Felicity had never seen him so absolutely pathetic. She couldn’t actually remember him ever being sick. Oliver’s constitution was as rock solid as his pecks. Whatever strain of super cold he had was resistant to his magic island herbs. He had to be wrestled into his cot by all three of them as he attempted to go out on patrol. The boys went out, and Felicity was left with giant whiny baby duty.

After an hour of bringing him water, ibuprofen, blankets, and everything else under the sun, he was finally asleep and Felicity was manning the computers.

"Mmmm…" Oliver groaned, hoarse and grouchy from his cot.

Felicity spun in her chair, torn between annoyed and amused.

Oliver lifted his head an inch or so off his pillow, blinking at the light with eyebrows furrowed, his eyes finally focused on her, he groaned and flopped down again, “Felicity, honey… could you make me some tea?”

Felicity was rooted to the spot. “What did you just say?”

"Tea… I need some tea…" He grumbled, with turned into a whine, "My throat  _hurts_.”

She wanted to hit him, or throw something at him. Instead she made him tea.

\- -

It was beginning burn, standing next to her and not being about to burst out saying everything he wanted to say, not to touch her, hold her. When Oliver showed up, alive and fresh from all the horrors of the League, his reunion with Felicity had been brief and intense. Since then, they hadn’t had a moment alone.

Oliver threw a pointed look at Diggle, who got the message and quietly grabbed Roy and left the room. Oliver hesitated for a split-second, then crossed the Foundry to where Felicity was standing at her desk.

"Felicity…" He said, his hand hovering just above her shoulder, aching to touch her, but not knowing if he should.

She answered that for him, flipping around and wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. “I knew you were alive, I knew it…”

"Thank you for believing in me." Oliver said, cradling her head, and looking down into her eyes. "I missed you, honey…"

Felicity smiled up at him, “I missed you too.”

\- -

"Honey," Oliver said, standing in Felicity’s kitchen, "could you hand me the bottle opener?"

"You know, I really imagined the next time you called me that it’d be under different circumstances." Felicity said, handing it to him, not looking up from her task of stirring the pasta sauce.

They were retrying their first date, making Italian at home. Going out didn’t seem to work out well for them, so they were trying a different way. Or at least, that’s how Oliver phrased it when he asked her.

Oliver turned his eyes to her, starting at her bare legs and dragging his eyes slowly upwards.

_Pop!_  Went the cork from the wine bottle.

"What kind of  _circumstances_?”

There was something in his tone of voice that made Felicity look up. Oliver’s blue eyes were dark and intentional, making her gulp.

"Well it’s just, you know, you’ve said it under duress, then under the influence of cold medicine, then when you came home, and I guess I just sort started to associate you as the kind of guy who likes pet names in the—," Felicity’s babbling broke off, because Oliver had moved so close to her, he was no staring down at her.

"In the  _what_ …?” He said, nothing short of a smug smirk on his face, reaching around her to turn off the oven burner.

"Bedroom." Felicity breathed, staring at his mouth.

Oliver mouth pressed down against hers, hungry and earnest. There was a clatter as the wooden spoon in Felicity’s hand fell to the floor, she grasped at his dress shirt and made quick work of unbuttoning it, focusing on fulfilling a few glaring desires that had been pent up inside her for years now, pushing he shirt off his shoulders and it too fell to the kitchen floor.. Oliver broke away from her mouth, lavishing kisses up her jaw to a small spot just underneath her ear, whispering  _honey_ , over and over as he began to unzip her dress.

Oliver pulled back a step as Felicity slipped out of her dress and left it next to his shirt. He gazed at her, breathing hard, reveling in the moment. She reached out, her fingertips brushing gently over his chest, caressing each of his scars, then sliding her hands around his waist and up his back. Oliver bent down and kissed her again, slowly, passionately, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her off to the bedroom, muttering  _honey_  under his breath.

\- -

Felicity woke up in a tangled of limbs and sheets, feeling sleepy and content. Oliver was still asleep next to her, she’d never seen him so at ease. He was always wound so tight, he was six-foot-one of nervous, alert, tense energy, 24/7. Except now.

She stroked his jawline softly, thinking that she’d never met anyone more beautiful than Oliver Queen, scars, flaws and all. He was beautiful like a blizzard or a thunderstorm. Adrenaline pumping, nerve-tingling, absolutely take-your-breath-away beautiful.

"Morning." He said, breathy and low, eyes still closed.

"Morning." Felicity said, sliding closer to him.

He opened his eyes, blinking slowly at her. He grasped her waist, pulling her onto his chest and she leaned down to kiss him, her wild, tangled hair falling down to cover his face. He brushed it back briefly to memorize her face, taking in every facet.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you, honey." Felicity said, and Oliver laughed, deep in his chest, thinking that he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy.


	22. Not Meant for Consumption

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[mysticlady2013](http://tmblr.co/m_9jRZpTvKExrqLyInsw-Ww) answered: Oliver decides to make his infamous chili for Felicity, Roy, Diggle and Lyla. They each have inventive ways of disposing of the molton hot food**

_This is unedited, sorry. I loved this one, seriously loved it. This isn’t quite Olicity, but I love Team Arrow stuff! Plus it totally reminded me of that Friends episode where Rachel makes the trifle, which I love._

\- -

Not Meant for Consumption

\- -

None of them quite knew how Oliver had managed to get them to agree to a chili night. It’s not as if Oliver cooked, or bragged about cooking on a regular basis, somehow the got on the topic of best meals they’ve ever had, Felicity mentioned she liked chili and suddenly Oliver was talking about how they’d never lived until they had his chili.

So there they were, in Oliver and Thea’s loft, waiting around the dining room table because Oliver wouldn’t let anyone into the kitchen, where a lot of mysterious banging was resounding, and semi-reassuring delicious smells were wafting over to them.

"Oliver, are you—" Felicity started to ask,  _Bang!_ she winced at the sound, “—sure you don’t—,”  _CRASH!_ , “—need any help?”

"No! I got it!" He called, bringing out a deep pot of the steaming chili and setting it down on the table. "Tada!"

Felicity had never seen Oliver look so pleased with himself, not in an arrogant way, in a really kind of “look what I did!” way, the one that little kids get when they make something for their parents.

"Oh it looks good!" She said, turning to stare pointedly at everyone who were silent in apprehension. "And it smells good too, doesn’t it?

"Oh yeah!" Roy said. getting the hint first, scooping chili in to bowls and passing them around.

"Wow, Oliver," Lyla said, taking her bowl, "I gotta say, I’m really impressed, it looks absolutely delicious."

"Yeah, man, looks good." Diggle said.

It did look good, and it smelled good, but as soon as they all took their first bite everything went very wrong. The chili was so spicy, it was practically inedible. 

"Oh my god." Felicity whimpered, eyes filling with tears.

”’ _Oh my god_ ’, good?” Oliver said, misinterpreting the scene before him.

"Yeah, totally." Roy said, in a very squeaky voice. "I need some milk, anyone need some milk?"

He was the first to crack, taking his bowl into the kitchen with him.

"It is kinda spicy, I know but—," Oliver said, looking around at everyone, nothing short of a puppy-dog expression on his face, "—it’s not too bad is it?"

"Not at all!" Lyla said, who was very red in the face. "You know my phone’s buzzing, I think it’s the nanny, I’ll take this to the balcony."

And she left too.

"I l-love it s-so m-much," Felicity said, trying to casually wipe the tears from her eyes.

Diggle was holding a fist next to his mouth, appearing to be trying to keep the chili down, his eyes were completely bloodshot. “I’m going to check on Lyla,” he choked out in a hoarse voice.

Felicity, very bravely, swallowed another bite, tears were now streaming down her face, and she couldn’t think of an excuse to leave, or move, or  _anything,_ her whole face hurt from the heat, she was certain she’d never eat again.

"Felicity." Oliver said, "Are you alright."

"Yeah," Felicity said, hitting her chest with her fist, "j-just went down the wrong tube—,"

"Felicity… is it too spicy for you?" Oliver asked.

"What? No!" Felicity said, still crying, "C-course not."

"Felicity, you’re crying."

"These are tears of joy."

Oliver pulled the bowl away, finished it off and set it aside, “There, now you don’t have to choke down anymore for my sake.”

"Oh my god,  _how_?” Felicity moaned, “How can you eat that?”

"I like spicy foods."

"That’s not spicy, that’s dragon fire."


	23. My Heroes

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**Anonymous asked: Olicity-I saw the Gif set of Oliver and tommy “You want him you have to go threw me?” I want Tommy and Oliver to do that to felicity when a few jackasses start harassing her!! Oliver Protecting his Girl!! Tommy Protecting his friends Girl!!!**

_This is unedited, sorry. ALL THE AU WITH TOMMY THANK YOU. This is no particularly universe, think before season 3 starts, but Tommy is alive I guess. Thanks for the prompt doll!_

\- -

My Heroes

\- -

It all started with a dress. Felicity had had it in the back of her closet for three months. Bought on a whim, she’d been dying to wear the sexy little black dress ever since. So when Oliver declared they all had the night off, Felicity raced home to put it on. 

And she went all out, smokey eye makeup, loose waves and killer five inch heels. When she walked into Verdant, she was feeling pretty good about herself. 

"Holy cow Smoak!" Tommy said, who was manning the bar that night. "Look at you!"

Felicity did a twirl, grinning like mad, then hopped up on a bar stool “Riiiight?”

"I know a certain grim-faced, masked hero that’s gonna lose his mind over you." Tommy said, leaning over the bar to peck her cheek.

"Oh stop it," Felicity said, waving a dismissive hand, "Oliver wouldn’t notice—well, it doesn’t matter, you  _know_  there’s nothing between us.”

"Three little words that sound a lot like  _I love you_ , say different, my pretty blonde friend.”

"That was to trick Slade and you know it."

"Yeah, right." Tommy said, dropping a colorful cocktail in front of her.

“ _Tommy._ " Felicity warned, taking a sip of her drink.

"Fine, you guys continue flirting and never talk about how crazy you are about each other—,"

"Tommy don’t make me throw this magnificent drink in your face." Felicity said, taking a another drink.

Tommy grinned and turned away to make his other patrons their drinks. Felicity shook her head, finished her liquid courage then went off to the dance floor. She mused to herself that Oliver must have picked the music, because Fall Out Boy’s new single was blaring over the speakers.

Felicity was having the most fun she’d had in a very long time, that is until two creeps with very grabby hands decided they wanted to dance with her. Felicity slapped their hands away and began to move off the dance floor, but the followed her, grinning and laughing, telling her to dance with them.

"No thank you, please leave me alone." Felicity said, turning away.

One of them grabbed her hand, “Come on babe, you didn’t get all dressed up tonight to say no, don’t be such a tease.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Felicity said, wrenching her hand away, “Don’t ever speak to me or any other woman like that. I am not interesting in dancing with either of you.”

"Well, now you’re just being a bitch." The other one said, looking affronted.

"Is that anyway to speak to a lady?" Tommy’s voice cut in, "I don’t think that was very polite, do you Oliver?"

"Very inappropriate, I agree." Oliver’s voice was thick with fury, and the two of them placed themselves between Felicity and her harassers.

"What’s your problem?" One of them said, "We’re just having a conversation."

"Actually, I was asking them to leave me alone, and they were ignoring my requests." Felicity said, resting a steely glare on the two of them.

"Congrats boys," Tommy said, "You managed to get yourselves a lifetime ban from Verdant."

"What the fuck—over some little slut?"

_WHAM!_

That one word was all it took for Oliver to lose his patience, and his fist slammed into the man’s jaw. The guy’s friend tried to pull Oliver off, but Tommy jumped into the fight. Felicity called the bouncers, but it took them a few minutes to break up the fight. When they did the two assholes were kicked out, and Felicity brought her two boys up to the manager’s office, asking a waitress to bring up some ice.

"Are you boys okay?" She said, mildly amused at the still angry looks on their faces as they sat down on Tommy’s desk, looking like a pair of teenagers.

"What a pair of dickheads!" Tommy said, "Thinking that they could speak to you that way."

There was a knock on the door and Felicity took the glasses of ice from the girl and handing them to Tommy and Oliver.

Oliver held on to her hand very gently as she passed him the glass, his expression soft, “Are you okay?”

"Me?" She said, tilting her head and smiling down at him, carefully inspecting the bruise near his eye. "How could I not be? When I have two wonderful men in my life, always willing to come to my defense."

"Not that you ever need rescuing, Felicity," Tommy said, "We’re just your backup."

"You’re my heroes."


	24. Memories

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

**[mimozka](http://tmblr.co/mhBdgdL71XCAt2PzpDawTAQ) answered: Felicity and Thea talking about Oliver (sharing memories, teasing him, swapping stories) could be post 3x09 or future fic if you’re not in the mood for angst. :)**

_This is unedited, sorry. I really loved this prompt, because I really want more of Felicity and Thea interacting. So I wrote the scene I don’t think they’re going to give us on the show, because I need it. So ANGST warning. I hope you like it!_

\- -

Memories

\- -

Felicity was on a mission, and if the rest of the team wanted to overrule her and work with Malcolm Merlyn, she was going to make damn sure that Oliver’s sacrifice, she wasn’t going to say death because he  _wasn’t dead_ , wasn’t in vain. It was passed time someone told Thea Queen the truth. And Felicity was determined it was going to be her.

Felicity knocked on the door, heart pounding in her throat. Oliver would probably be furious with her for telling Thea, but Oliver wasn’t here, and— _don’t think about that right now_ , Felicity reprimanded herself,  _just focus on Thea._  

The door swung open to a very surprised Thea, “Felicity? What’s up?”

"May I come in, Thea? I have something to talk to you about… It’s about Oliver."

"Sure," Thea said, holding open the door for her, "Come on in."

Thea led her over to the couch, where they sat down. Felicity had no idea where to begin, but when Thea said “What’s going on? Do you know where Oliver is?”, all the emotions that Felicity had been trying to keep under control suddenly came to the surface.

"Thea, I have something to tell you, and it’s going to be hard to hear, more than hard, it’s going to change your entire life, and God I am so sorry, I’m so sorry that this is happening and that you need to hear this from someone whose basically a stranger to you. I—,"

"Felicity I don’t understand." Thea said, looking concerned and confused and that just made it worse, because Felicity had seen the same expression on Oliver before.

"Thea, I know… I know that Malcolm Merlyn is you father, and I know that he’s still alive."

"W-what that’s not—," Thea started to say, but Felicity interrupted, she had to keep going or she’d never get it out.

"Thea listen, I’m going to explain, but I just have to get this all out. I know, but God help me there’s more. I know because your brother is the Arrow, and I work with him."

There was a pause as Felicity let her words sink in. Thea’s face was a mask of shock and for a moment, it seemed like she wasn’t even breathing.

"What…?" She said, in a barely audible breath.

"Oliver is the Arrow, and I know if you start to think about it, it will make sense to you. But… there’s more…"

"How—how could there  _possibly_ be more than that?!” Thea said, jumping to her feet, looking angry and upset.

"I’m sorry Thea, but you have to hear this, you have to know the truth, and the truth is that Oliver is missing because of Malcolm, Malcolm used you against Oliver, and he was just trying to protect you, he would do  _anything_  to protect you.”

"You don’t know anything about my father,—" Thea said, voice trembling and fists clenched.

"But I do Thea, I do. I know that he’s lying to you, I know that he’s manipulating you, and I can prove it." Felicity said. This more than anything was the part she really didn’t want to say, the part she was dreading more than anything and she hated that there was no way around it, "You know that Sara was murdered, but what you don’t know is that she worked for a group of people called the League of Assassins. They are the most dangerous people in the world. And they demanded that Oliver find the murderer, or they were going to kill people in Starling until he did."

"What does this have to do with my dad?" Thea asked.

"Thea your DNA was on the arrows that killed Sara, and when Oliver confronted Malcolm, your father showed him this video."

Felicity pulled out her tablet and pulled up the video, handing it to Thea. The color drained from Thea’s face as she watched herself shoot Sara, and Sara tumble off the rooftop.

"No—no…  _no, no, no, no!_  This isn’t true—I didn’t—this is fake—I—oh, _God no!_ " Thea collapsed back onto the couch.

Felicity took Thea’s hand in her own, “Listen to me Thea, you didn’t do this—Malcolm did. He drugged you, he used you, and he did it so that Oliver would take the fall for you.”

"I d-d-don’t understand." Thea said, tears running down her face.

"Oliver told the league that  _he_ killed Sara to save you. That’s where he went, to fight their leader so that they’d never find out that Malcolm used you.”

"Is he okay? What happened to him?" Thea asked, almost begging.

"I don’t know," Felicity said, tears welling up in her own eyes, "We haven’t heard from him, but I think—I  _know_  he’s still alive. He has to be.”

"What do I d-do now? I k-k-killed Sara, I’m a m-m-murderer!" Thea sobbed, dropping her face into her hands.

"No you’re not." Felicity said in a very strong voice, grabbing Thea’s shoulders. "You  _aren’t_ a murderer, you’re a victim. But Thea, look at me, you have to decide who you want to be now. Now that you know the truth, you need to decide. Are you going to be Thea Merlyn or Thea Queen. Because one of those names has a legacy of hurt and harm and death and using his children as pawns. The other, well… The other name has a legacy of love, maybe a few misguided decisions, but a lot of love. Your parents and your brother love you. Your brother told me that he would do  _anything_  to protect you, it was one of the only things in his life that he was absolutely certain about it.”

Thea said nothing for a very long time, and Felicity had no idea what to say. How do you comfort someone after having had that much terrible information dropped on them? When everything is still so wrong? How do you tell someone everything is going to be okay, when you can’t even convince yourself of that?

"Felicty…" Thea said after several long minutes, "Could you… could you tell me about Oliver? The Oliver you knew… the Arrow?"

Felicity was surprised at the question, but smiled at the thought of Oliver, “He was…he is a hero Thea, and I mean a real one. The kind you thought only existed in books. He is… you know he doesn’t talk about the island that much, or what happened to him there, but I do know that it was five years of the world out to strip away everything good in him, and it failed. He came back, damaged maybe, a little worse for wear… but he’s grown and—and—,”

"And you’re in love with him." Thea finished.

"Yeah I am… I love him. I never got to tell him," Felicity let out a humorless laugh, "because your stupid brother is always pushing the people he cares about away."

Thea gave Felicity a tremulous smile, “Thank you, for telling me the truth… but I don’t know what to do now…”

"I don’t either." Felicity smiled back, a smile full of empathy and warmth.

"You know, Oliver… when I was a kid, I used to follow him and Tommy around everywhere, I was always chasing after them. He gave me the nickname Speedy, because of it. And when… when the boat went down and he and dad went missing, I thought I’d never recover. I didn’t have anyone to talk to anymore, I didn’t have anyone to look up to…"

"He’s coming back." Felicity said, "I know he is."

"He has to, he has to because I need to yell at him for lying to me, and scream at him for sacrificing everything for me, and he has to come back because I need him—I was so angry and spent so much time away from him, and I’m still angry that he thought he couldn’t tell me—and I want to shake him and hug him—he has to come back." Thea broke down into tears again.

"He will." Felicity said, though she was crying too, "I’ve seen him crawl back from the edge of death enough times to know that Oliver isn’t going anywhere, he’s coming back."

"Tell me more, please, more about the Arrow, I don’t know that side of him…" Thea asked.

They spent the night talking, about Oliver, about their memories of him and the man he is. The two women found more comfort in one another than either had had in awhile, and they were both surprised by how much they laughed. Thea thought to herself as she hugged Felicity goodbye and thanked her again, that if this is the girl that Oliver loves, that she’s the best thing that could have ever happened to him.


	25. You Sound Like My Parents

 

_Olicity Prompt Fic_

 

**Anonymous asked: Olicity Prompt!!! I saw a gif on your page Oliver and felicity acting like concerned parents cuz there kid didn't call? Roy (cuz we love Roy) Goes Out Patrolling No comm On him has Felicity Worried and Has Oliver Disappointed/Pissed That he would do something like this!!!**

_This is unedited, sorry. Always happy to do a prompt that includes baby Arsenal :) I HAD SO MUCH FREAKING FUN WITH THIS. Thanks for the prompt and I hope you enjoy!_

[ _Tumblr_ ](http://hcourageous.tumblr.com/post/108986597993/you-sound-like-my-parents)

\- -

You Sound Like My Parents

\- -

"Where's Roy?" Oliver said, stomping into the Foundry with angry-face on.

"He turned off his comms," Felicity said, fingers flying over her keyboard, "I'm sure he's fine, it's a hard night."

It had been a year since Roy killed that man, and the last few days leading up to the anniversary of his blackout, Roy had been a complete mess.

"Yes it is, Felicity, but it's no excuse to go off on patrol alone, with the comms off and no backup." Oliver said, putting his bow away, "Will you--,"

"Run the face recognition to find him? Already on it." Felicity said.

"Can you turn his comms back on from here?"

"Well, no, that's not really how it works." Felicity replied, not looking up from her computer, "I know you're worried, I am too, but I can't concentration with you breathing over my shoulder like that."

Oliver let out a frustrated huff, then backed up, running his hands over his head "Sorry."

Just then, Roy came in and without saying a word he started to put his gear away.

"I'm waiting for an explanation." Oliver said, in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

Roy took his mask off and knocked his hood back, looking up at Oliver with a very  _whatever_ expression, "For what?"

Felicity stood and reached out to touch Oliver on the forearm, hoping to calm him down before he did his usual growly-judgmental-teacher thing. "Oliver..." She said in a quiet, warning tone.

"For what? For running off maybe? Turning your comms off? Going on patrol without back up?" Oliver said, clearly not to be put off, "The list could go on, Roy."

Felicity, sensing tempers and tension, cut in before Roy could reply, "We were just worried about you, Roy."

Roy deflated a bit, and there was a wry, amused sort of smile on his face. "You sound like my parents." He said.

Felicity and Oliver exchanged a surprised glance, then Felicty broke out into a fit of laughter, one that she was unsuccessfully trying to muffle. When she finally got a hold of herself, she looked up at Oliver. His hands were on his hips and he was clearly trying not to smile, attempted to keep his serious position on this subject.

"Roy--," He started to say, throwing one last glance at the giggling Felicity.

"I promise I won't go out without talking to you first." Roy said, heading over to the bathroom, "I'm gonna change and go home."

Felicity straightened up, making happy noises, "You really do sound like a disappointed dad." She told Oliver, grinning widely.

"And you sound like a mother hen." Oliver said, with a hint of a smile.

"Good god, I'd hate to see any child of ours." Felicity said, then seemed to realize what she just said, "I didn't mean that, I mean our kids would probably be really cute, but just between all the pointy objects and--well, obviously I don't think we are even going to  _have_ kids, why would we I--three, two, one..."

"You're wrong." Oliver said, smiling softly, "Our kids are going to be beautiful."

Felicity smiled up at him, leaning close for a kiss.

"Geez, mom and dad, would you two  _get a room_." Roy said.


End file.
